Child of Fire
by Afterlifegirl1
Summary: Its been years since the last Disney story, Elsa's Secret. The Fairy godmother puts a spell on the kingdoms rulers so they'll have children in the same year. Disney Kingdoms rejoice at the birth of 13 new princesses and Sofia becoming queen. Though thats not all thats changed.
1. Characters

Characters

Aubrey White- Daughter of Snow White, she is the most gorgeous. Aubrey loves to play out doors.

Kingdom: Apple Kingdom

Siblings: Klarrissa, 16 and Peter, 8

Age: 14, Birthday: Dec. 20

Isabel Charming- Daughter of Cinderella, she is the most calm and kind. Isabel loves to dress up and daydream

Kingdom: Glass Kingdom

Siblings: James, 12

Age: 14, Birthday: May 6

Sydney Beauty- Daughter of Sleeping Beauty, she is the most responsible but shy. Sydney enjoys playing games in the forest.

Kingdom: Spindle Kingdom

Siblings: None

Age: 14, Birthday: Oct. 12

Claire Beast- Daughter of Belle, she is the most intelligent. Claire likes to read.

Kingdom: Rose Kingdom

Siblings: None

Age: 14, Birthday: Feb. 16

Evelyn Atlantis- Daughter of Ariel, she is the most curious. Evelyn loves to swim and collect things.

Kingdom: Atlantica

Siblings: Melody, 24

Age: 14, Birthday: Jul. 24

Skylar Sultan- Daughter of Jasmine, she is the most stubborn and free-spirited. Skylar loves to fly on her carpet and explore.

Kingdom: Agrabah

Siblings: Michael, 11

Age: 14, Birthday, Sep.1

Kaya Smith- Daughter of Pocahontas she is the most caring and thoughtful. Kaya loves to talk to animals and make things.

Kingdom: Powhatan Tribe

Siblings: Mary, 10 and Jack, 8

Age: 14, Birthday, Sep. 23

Elizabeth Fa or Fa Elizabeth- Daughter of Mulan she is the most "warrior". She likes to train and speak "destiny"

Kingdom: Ye-Ze the new kingdom.

Siblings: Tyler, 17 and Kai, 14

Age: 14, Birthday, Jan 17

Destiny Green- Daughter of Tiana, she is the most determined. Destiny loves to cook.

Kingdom: Fantasy New Orleans

Siblings: Elijah, 12

Age: 14, Birthday, Apr 30

Katie Fitz-Herbert- Daughter of Rapunzel, she is the most adventurous. Katie enjoys to cause trouble and paint.

Kingdom: Corona

Siblings: Macy, 8

Age: 14, Birthday, Jun 19

Riley Scotts- Daughter of Merida, she is the most well, brave and independent. Riley enjoys archery.

Kingdom: Dun Broch

Siblings: None

Age: 14, Birthday, Nov. 2

Caroline Bjorgman- Daughter of Anna, she is the most feisty and fearless. Caroline loves to make friends and be silly.

Kingdom: Arrendalle

Siblings: Jacob, 16

Age: 14, Birthday, Mar. 28

Emily Frost- Daughter of Elsa, she inherits her parents ice powers. She's protective and fierce. Emily loves to experiment with her powers.

Kingdom: Arrendalle

Siblings: Olivia, 14

Age: 14, Birthday, Jan. 14

Olivia Frost (Flame)- Daughter of Elsa. Olivia is and oddball somehow she gets fire powers. She acts more like her dad, Jack Frost a playful and headstrong boy. Olivia begins to dislike being different and develops an evil side.

Kingdom: Arrendalle

Siblings: Emily, 14

Age: 14, Birthday, Jan 14


	2. Chapter 1, Aubrey

Chapter 1, Aubrey

All princesses are doomed to suffer.

Whether its an identity crisis or being pushed around. All princesses are to wait through a punishing field.

You could even be like me. Doomed to die. Yes, I might and probably will die.

I'm the last born of the **14 (**for the prophecy states thirteen) none have "pulled away" or died yet. So I'm to be the first. Though what's the big deal? We'll all die eventually. I hope that the rest will tell stories of me though.

And its funny you see, most tragic things happen at midnight. Cinderella changed to her maid form at midnight. Well apparently my death is not the most tragic thing.

I'm to die at 11:05 p.m. that's when I was born and that's when I will turn fourteen.

"Aubrey?" a voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I whispered. I must've not have talked for a long time because my throat was dry. Clearing it I tried again. "Come in"

A woman dressed in a short gray dress came in. "Your mother is expecting you now."

"You mean the whole kingdom?" I mumbled. My hair was still undone and my cape was sitting in a ruffled heap on the floor.

The maid stepped in farther. "Aubrey, you should be proud. Becoming crowned and all tonight."

I glanced at the clock. 6:37. "In about five and a half hours I'll be dead."

"Aubrey… don't dawn on the future." But there was no good end to that. The maid walked up to me and began to curl my long black hair. Unlike my mother I had longer hair it was nice to look pretty.

The maid placed a red bow on my head and tied the rose colored cape around my neck. She powdered blush on my cheeks and we made me step into the coal black shoes.

It was a similar outfit to the one my mother wore when she bit the apple.

"And now bow for the crowning of…" a long pause before they announced my name. "Aubrey White, daughter of Queen Snow White"

A crowed of people clapped as I descended nervously down the grand stairs. They curtsied and bowed as I passed them on my way to my throne.

The grand clock in the front of the ballroom made that _ding, ding_ noise. 7:00 p.m.

I didn't get to sit I had to stand. My mother and father were standing too. In the middle of the raised platform (you could hardly call it a stage) all eyes on me, waiting. Waiting for the right time for when I would drop dead.

The clapping continued until my father raised his hand. From were he was standing he began,

"My second daughter, Aubrey has finally reached the age were she will receive more advanced royal training. And of course get her new full crown, Snow?"

He turned to my mother. She was holding a small velvet pillow a red crown was placed delicately on top. My father grabbed the crown and placed it gently on my head. Not really a crown though it was more of a tiara but it was so soothing to have it was almost peaceful.

Almost, there was something else. Tension. Everyone was also waiting for me to do something drastic, and after a few moments of awkward silence. There was applause.

Finally letting my tense muscles rest I flopped into my chair. Not caring it wasn't "queen like" as my teachers called it.

"Aubrey you cant rest yet" a voice replied.

I had closed my eyes hoping someone would carry to my chambers. Yet no one did and a few minutes later I was face to face with some of my friends.

"Hi guys" I bowed. Then feeling embarrassed I sat back down again.

My closest friend, Sydney rolled her eyes. "My gosh Aubrey no need to be fancy we just came to say congrats."

"Say it all you want in a few hours you'll be weeping." I murmured.

"Aubrey, sit up and come here," another voice scolded. It was my mother. Queen Snow White was a petite woman with a hard past. Anyone can agree to that.

Once when I was seven, I was mad at her so I tried to put myself in her shoes. Imagining the Evil Queen and being hunted down twice.

I couldn't sleep for days.

My mother stepped closer and I bolted upright. Mother can seem sweet but when you get in her way she's quite the tiger.

"Come on and meet everyone" my mother led me through the crowd of people. My friends close behind. She stopped at a group of queens consisting of, Cinderella, Sofia, Belle, and Anna.

They had been expecting me by the looks of it and worry was hidden behind their faces.

"How are you, dear?" Queen Belle asked me.

"Fine." I shrugged. Though I really wasn't. This birthday was the worst of all fourteen. And it's funny because it's the last.

"I wish fairy godmother was here so she could cast a spell to make you sleep instead." Cinderella tried to lighten the mood

I grunted. "Fat chance." The fairy godmother disappeared a year ago and no one knows why.

"That'd be nice. Like Aurora" my mother nodded. Tears began to well in her eyes and she looked down while she wiped them.

"Come on Snow" Anna led her away.

My mother recovered soon and she brought me to people I'd never met and people who I'd met when I was only a few months old. People I've known forever too. I shook all there hands and hugged a few.

And the whole time I was hiding fear and plastering fake smile on my face.

_Ding! _There was the clock. It chimes once when it half an hour. I peered at the clock. 10:30. I froze in the middle of my sentence I was saying to my friends.

"Katie, round up the rest of them. Come to my room when they're all with you" I demanded. I pelted up to my room. Tearing through the crowds of laughing people. Nobody stopped me. Everyone knew why I was running.

Moments later I was in my bed. The tears I had fought back through the night streaming down my cheeks.

The door was locked. My friends knew were the secret key was. They'd open it and they did.

The fourteen of us sat there in the dim light Olivia had created. Some began to cry. Some sat there stone faced and silent.

Then one spoke. "I'm wish it we're me."

I looked up to see who it was, Riley.

"No" I cried. "This is the best way."

"Its never the best way when someone dies. Chances are there is someone out there who loves you, Aubrey. And down there is a whole ballroom full of people." Destiny spoke.

I wiped away tears. "I love that you all came. I wouldn't spend this time with anyone else. Not even my family."

"Me neither" Claire whispered. She was rubbing my back and now she hugged me. Everyone nodded in agreement with her.

"10:43" Olivia said. She was silent until now. But her warm eyes had so much sympathy it made up for the rest of the hard face.

We sat there. Then knocks on the doors came. Nobody got up to answer and after a while they stopped. But because we were quiet enough we could here the person breathing, short, teary breaths.

I instantly knew it was my mother.

I almost said something but we were so quiet it felt wrong to disturb it.

_Ding, ding! _

11:00, just five more minutes, five long waiting minutes.

11:01, I wondered if this death would hurt? Would I feel it? Or would I simply fall into it like sleep?

11:02, the person out in the hall grew more anxious and I nodded to say let them in.

11:03, my mother burst into the room. Her eyes were wild. She almost wailed, but she realized the quietness in the room and fell next to me in my bed.

11:04, everyone grew closer together. I closed my eyes and whispered out… "I love you all"


	3. Chapter 2, Isabel

Chapter 2, Isabel

I forced my self not to cry.

It was so sad sitting in the dim light. Watching her face grow paler. Then, Aubrey coughed.

"AUBREY!" we shouted.

"Your not dead?" Destiny wondered.

"I'm not?" Aubrey sat up and looked at her arms. "I guess not."

We hugged each other and Queen Snow cried of happiness. Suddenly footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Queen Snow declared them our mothers and went out to explain good news.

Then a thought dawned over me. "The threes were wrong." The threes were never wrong. This one mishap, could lead to death. Why? We have been entrusting them to lead us in the right path. We had faith they would hold are future. Though if they made us believe for fourteen years out of the happiest children, one would die. Then they're would definitely be angry mobs at there cave.

I almost laughed the threes were really never wrong. Right? But a sinking feeling told me my guess, perhaps was correct.

"That could not be the case." Emily spoke. Her voice was soft and she was much like her mother. "One of us could drop dead right now. Maybe we all had to be thirteen for the death to happen?"

The humor in my thoughts vanished. Emily could and probably was right. I'd hate to go through that fear again. And then I felt that tingling sensation that I could be dead.

"Lets not get anxiety" Kaya replied. Though her eyes were wild and she seemed just about to tear up. They all were.

Then Katie tumbled to the ground. I sprinted up to her and held her lifeless body. "No!" I wailed.

Katie smiled, "kidding!"

I looked at her furiously.

"Lets get some rest" Skylar steadied herself. She had flung herself to the ground out of terror.

Aubrey asked her mother if we could stay over. Queen Snow White agreed. I had my own room in the Apple Castle. I stayed over often so I had a permanent room here. It was blue, decorated to look like the ballroom in my castle. My bed white with lace trimming and sewed pillows.

I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

My dreams were full of dark fragments and friends dropping dead. I was sweating when I woke up. I dressed in a sweater and jeggings, and put slipper on too.

When I closed the door to my room I found Evelyn and Caroline.

"Hi" I coughed. They turned and paused. Waiting for me to catch up.

"Caroline and me were just talking about Olivia." Evelyn said.

Caroline nodded. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were tense with worry. "Olivia has been acting strange. She doesn't come to dinner as much anymore."

"That's odd," I agreed. They both nodded.

"I hope she doesn't know something about the prophecy and is keeping it from us." Evelyn considered.

I shook my head. "Olivia knows just the same about the prophecy as us"

Caroline sighed. "She's keeping something though."

We made our way to breakfast and were then startled by Aubrey who jumped in front of us. "You guys are riding to school with me."

I had forgot about school. The craziness of last night had clouded my thoughts. Now that it was over I was excited. School was the only time I ever got to be a normal girl.

Though I attended a special class with my friends. "Royal Training" we called it.

After breakfast we loaded the two chariots with are bags and sat down. I was in the chariot with, Olivia, Emily, Skylar, Elizabeth, Claire, and Destiny. We laughed and talked about cute boys from previous years.

"Emily do you remember your first crush?" Destiny teased.

Emily put a hand over her face. "Don't remind me!"

I remembered, we were seven and Emily had this monster crush on a boy named, Tomas. Tomas was a star student in a magic field and was thinking of moving to a magician's schools out of the Arrendalle kingdom. Though he couldn't decide were to go. There were three good magic colleges: Merlin, Fairy Magic, and the Yen Sid.

We were only seven. Tomas had big plans though. Emily wanted Tomas to stay so she had her mother open a school in Arrendalle. Emily herself taught people about sorcery. Using her ice powers she created pictures of history and other stuff. Tomas was interested and demanded a spot.

Emily gave him a tour. He watched while Emily taught and he was very, very, very interested. Tomas insisted on learning to use sorcery himself. But you needed to be cursed or gifted with the powers.

Emily tried so hard but no luck. Tomas still wouldn't give up. So he forced Emily to take him to a witch. Emily had no knowledge of any witches though. So they pretended to go camping and went scouting alone in the wilderness.

They reached the wall that separates the fourteen kingdoms from the unknown. A little old cottage sat there. Tomas was absolutely sure they found it and they did.

A witch named, Vera Sondra Boa. A creepy lady, Emily had told us. Tomas asked to be gifted with ice powers like Emily.

Vera responded, "Only with a trade my dear boy."

"But I don't have anything" Tomas had complained.

"You have her." Vera admired Emily.

"You can't take people. It was banned after Ursula tried to take Queen Ariel." Tomas reminded the witch.

Vera nodded, "Oh yes I know. But her form I can take."

Tomas was confused, but intrigued. "I don't understand?"

Vera snapped her fingers a dwarf appeared out of thin air. "Meta, grab my pets."

The dwarf waddled away he came back later with pictures.

Vera snatched the photos away. There were drawings and camera photos of all different animals. Lions, seals, monkeys. Vera stopped at a picture of a silver unicorn. It was majestic. Silver hair and a perfect spiral horn

"You like?" Vera questioned. Her eyes were intense.

Emily nodded shakily.

Vera smiled. She clapped and grabbed Emily. Smoke spiraled around and around. Emily suddenly was gone. Replaced by the same silver unicorn.

"Wow, Ems you're… your beautiful!" Tomas shouted.

Emily was so happy. Nothing had happened and here Tomas was calling her pretty. Thank you she was about to say but nothing came out but a snort. A mirror appeared in front of her and there she was a tall and gorgeous unicorn.

Tomas had gotten what he wanted. Ice powers. Emily was now a horse. Emily's ice power had vanished. Tomas had thanked the witch and rode Emily off back to Arrendalle. When they returned Elsa was furious. It took a month to change Emily back. Tomas was relived of his powers and Emily never loved him again.

"Isabel!" I shook my head realizing I'd been thinking the whole trip. We stopped and I grabbed my bag. Not knowing what would happen I faced the marble doors and walked in.


End file.
